Berk Infinity War
by Phil Swift
Summary: Peace reigns in the Archipelago, but when a man consumed by hate goes out to gather 4 sacred stones of power what will Hiccup and Toothless do to stop it, and what price will their victory come at? Hiccup!Whump, Toothless!Whump, character death, blood, sadness, and a battle for the ages.


PART 1: Attack on The Gallion

Berserker warship

En route from Berserker island to Berk

In the middle of the sea, was a lone Berserker ship, surrounded by a fleet of black, metal plated war ships, each armed with ballista, catapults, and dragons.

On a large berserker warship, were the last survivors of Berserk.

Among them, was a large, tanned man, clearly coming from a far away land, slowly marching across deck, and over the body of a motionless, but alive, Hiccup Haddock.

This man, was Drago Bludvist, the Dragon Conqueror, and long time rival of Stoick the Vast, but that's not important right now.

Hiccup's prosthetic was broken, the metal cracked in 2, Inferno was shattered and his shield was falling apart.

He had cuts and bruises criss crossing his body, his right arm was broken and his skin pale, except for his face, which was stained crimson with blood.

His hair was caked with dry blood, courtesy of a nasty gash just above his left ear, and his chest held several broken ribs.

His black flight armor, was cracked and bent on several places, while his mask lay on the ground, split in 2 and covered with his blood.

Dagur and Heather were also there, Dagur was surrounded by soldiers, while heather was knocked out on the ground, her armour crashed and axe shattered, then there was the fact that all of their dragons had been tied up and subdued.

Drago looked at Dagur, "WHERE IS IT!", he yelled to Dagur, who kept a straight face, "WHERE IS YOUR DRAGON HEART!".

It was now that Dagur noticed that Drago's arm had 2 gems on it, one was purple with streaks of white, while the other was grey with red dots.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", he lied.

Dagur expected Drago to charge forward, punch him, somehow make him crack with physical pain, but Drago was much smarter than this.

"So, the crazy man decided he'd rather not talk. Well-", Drago reached down with his flesh arm, seizing Hiccup's head in his hand, "I have my ways".

Drago began putting bone shattering pressure on the lad's head, causing Hiccup to scream in pain, trying desperately to pry Drago's hands off his skull.

But his efforts were futile, as Drago put more pressure on his cranium, cutting off air to the brain.

Dagur couldn't bear to watch this, seeing his brother in such pain, he was about to give Drago the answer he wanted but was stopped.

"Dagur! Don't do it!", in response the pressure on his skull increased.

Dagur wanted to obey, but he couldn't, 'Gods, how did things go south?', he thought.

In the captain's quarters of a Berserker warship was a trio of warriors, strong, smart and cunning.

These 3 were none other than Dagur the Deranged, Chief of Berserkers, Heather the Unhinged, sister to Dagur, and Hiccup The Horrendous Haddock the Third, heir to the Chiefdom of Berk.

Now, 'why is a Berkian on a Berserker ship?', you might ask.

Well, the answer is simple: They are discussing plans for the future.

Berserk was attacked recently, by a horde of armoured dragons and warriors, so Hiccup and his Night Fury, Toothless, went to help them.

Now, they were leading a ship worth of survivors to Berk, to discuss the issue with Bertha of the Bog Burglars and Alvin of the Outcasts.

"Wait, Heather, explain this to me again?", asked Hiccup, fiddling with Inferno.

"Okay, at about 9PM, one of our catapults was blown up by a Nightmare, wearing a metal head piece. Then, Dagur and Sleuther (Triple Stryke) helped me and Windshear repel the attack from the sky, while everyone else fought the soldiers on the ground. But a bunch of dragons were burrowing into the mountain, looking for something. But before we could investigate, something came out of the water and destroyed it all, it was like a Red Death, but shot ice instead of fire", Heather finished her explanation, with Hiccup sighing.

"Alright, so a giant dragon attacked your home, while a bunch of armored ones dug for something? Odin's sake, that is the weirdest dragon raid I've ever heard of", replied Hiccup, tucking away Inferno.

Dagur was about to provide some insight when a Berserker busted through the door, "SIR, a fleet of ships is trailing us!".

Dagur looked at the soldier, "What colors do they fly?", "None I recognise", replied the soldier.

Our trio of heroes looked at each other before running out of the cabin and onto deck, but the sight they found was, unagreeable.

Armoured dragons strafed the dragon proof deck while the enemy fleet fired projectiles at them, our heroes ducking out of the way of a flaming boulder.

Dagur looked t the enemy fleet, nticing the massive catamaran looking warship that seemed to lead the fleet, "GET THE CHILDREN BELOW DECK! EVERYONE, GRAB A WEAPON AND MAN THE BALLISTAS!", yelled Dagur, running to Sleuther while Heather ran to Windshear.

The duo launched into the air, leaving Hiccup behind, "Gee, thanks".

He was about to mount Toothless, when one of the warship's men began to board the Berserker vessel.

"On second thought, Toothless we're staying", and with that Hiccup charged forward, swinging Inferno and shooting arrows from his shield.

In The Air

"BARREL ROLL!"", shouted Heather, with Windshear spinning around to dodge and incoming fireball, courtesy of a group of armoured Snaffle Fangs.

Heather looked back, seeing the Snaffle Fangs quit the chase and dive down to the Berserker ship.

"Windshear, slice time", said Heather as she and her Razorwhip dove down to one of the enemy ships,slicing the rigging off in one go, while Heather used her axe to destroy the mast, so they couldn't repair it.

"Good job! Let's find another ship!", said Heather, the duo diving for the lead ship, where Dagur and Sleuther were currently engaged in combat.

Sleuther sent his 3 spiked tails forward, stabbing and wounding some soldiers, who attempted to subdue the beast.

Dagur swung his battle axe, breaking a wooden shield, but he didn't notice the soldier behind him, lifting a mace to crush Dagur's skull.

Dagur heard a crunching, wet sound, and turned to see Heather, her battle axe covered in crimson blood, smirking, "I got you covered, brother".

Dagur smirked, before turning back to the enemy, who were now encircling them and their dragons.

The siblings smirked, before charging forward.

Berserker Ship

Hiccup winced, an arrow grazing is arm, thankfully the armor kept all but the force of the shot from injuring him.

Hiccup quickly recovered, blocking an axe and swinging his sword, the battle was going well, Berserkers slaying soldiers left and right, that was until he joined in.

Hiccup saw the man, a lumbering tanned skin figure with a metal arm that almost, glowed with the color of purple, grey, red and white.

In his arm was a long spear, his body decorated with scars while wearing a black cape of dragon skin.

Hiccup watched as he effortlessly cut down Berserkers, the blood splattering onto his skin, as the men fell before him.

That was enough to set Hiccup off, who quickly ran forward, swinging Inferno at the man, wanting to injure him.

But to his surprise, the strange man caught the blade in his metal arm, glaring at Hiccup, before crushing the sword into bits of scrap.

Hiccup went wide eyed, bits of Monstrous Nightmare saliva dripping from the blade, before the man punched out hero's chest, resulting in a loud crack, followed by a scream.

Hiccup used his now free hand to grab his chest, feeling the end of his broken rib poking into the skin.

The man continued, using his metal arm to punch hiccup's face, breaking the black mask in half and knocking several teeth out, not to mention the now broken nose that cried blood onto the mask.

The man now lifted the spear, swinging it at Hiccup, who weakly lifted his shield to block the attack.

Toothless, who had been facing an armoured Nadder, saw Hiccup's position and wanted to help, but was surrounded by men.

The 200 or so Berserkers had now dwindled to about 20, all bearing cuts and bruises from the battle, with more of the tribesmen being captured by soldiers.

Hiccup noticed this, but he did not waiver, he held his shield as proud as ever, staring down his enemy, "Who, are you?!", he asked, spitting out blood as he did so.

The man smirked, "I, am Drago Bludvist. The Dragon Conqueror".

Hiccup kept a straight face but as if to illustrate Drago's point several dragons landed behind him.

Hiccup frowned, but his own allies landed behind him, Dagur and Heather jumping from their dragons behind him, brandishing their weapons.

Drago let loose a crazed, almost animalistic laugh, "Really you think 2 dragons and some friends will beat me?".

Hiccup shook his head, "No, but you forgot one thing", "And what would that be?".

Hiccup grinned, wincing slightly, "We have the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself", on cue, Toothless tackled Drago, splintering the wooden wall Drago crashed into before Toothless continued.

The dragon continued it's attack, punching Drago as he lay against the deck, Toothless roared, sending one of his paws to Drago's face.

Only for it to be caught in Drago's fleshy hand, before a metal fist impacted Toothless' chest, causing him to whimper in pain before stepping back.

Now Drago went on the attack, punching Toothless 2 more times, before sending a kick to his face, knocking the Night Fury out cold.

"Toothless!", yelled an angered Hiccup, who quickly charged again, only for Drago to raise his metal arm a shoot a bolt of lightning at out hero, sending him flying back.

Heather was next, swinging her axe at Drago, who yelped when the cold metal cut into the warm flesh of his shoulder.

Heather almost grinned, seeing the monster in pain, but the satisfaction quickly receded when Drago grabbed the blade, crushing it, before wrapping his huge fingers around her neck, and punching her gut, cracking her scale armor and cutting open her liver.

That tore it for Dagur, who charged forward, but was intercepted by some of Drago's men, keeping him from helping his sister.

But his brother was already on the case.

Hiccup flipped a switch on his prosthetic, replacing the foot piece with a double ended ice pick, which he fashioned himself.

Hiccup now got up, charging forward and kicking Draco's leg, causing him to drop Heather, who now gasped for air, and grab the wound.

This gave Hiccup the chance he was looking for, using his dented shield, he grabbed Drago's head delivering a solid right knee to his face, before punching him in the gut with the shield.

Dagur did not scream in pain, he just lit his metal fist on fire, before punching Hiccup's shield, shattering both it and his arm.

Drago grabbed the prosthetic, breaking it in half, before getting back up.

Hiccup screamed in pain, before being kicked across deck, and left semi-conscious against a wall.

Drago now turned to Heather, who he simply punched, leaving her unconscious, her nose broken and bleeding.

Sleuther and Windshear were tied up, men surrounding them, and Dagur had been captured, so now we find them in their positions.

Present

"Drago, I don't have the Heart. But I know where it is, so let's make a deal", said Dagur, desperate to help his brother.

Drago was intrigued, relieving pressure on Hiccup before throwing him across the deck of the boat, with the boy letting out a groan of pain.

"Continue", said Drago, walking forward to Dagur, who prepared to enact his hastily constructed plan.

"I offer you my services-", Drago began to bow, slowly shifting his hand toward the knife on his belt, "all I ask for in exchange is, YOUR LIFE!", Dagur drew the knife, jumping up and stabbing down with it, intending to plunge the blade deep into Drago's chest.

But the dragon conqueror was faster, catching Dagur's hand in is metal arm, before seizing his throat in his biological hand.

Instantly, Dagur could feel his airway shut as Drago applied the same bone shattering pressure he had used on Hiccup onto Dagur's neck.

"It was a shame, Dagur. You could have worked with me, ruled the world by my side, but you chose to fight for the weak, those who deserve death, which I shall give in a most merciful form for them, but you, you shall die painfully, first. Any last words?".

Dagur glared, "I confess, in my life, to doing evil, attacking my friends and hurting people. I confess to lying to my sister and tribe, and I also confess… that during this talk Windshear has been cutting her ropes, NOW!".

On cue, the Razorwhip took out the men around her, before grabbing the unconscious Heather in her front talons, and Toothless in her back, before rocketing away, disappearing in the night sky.

Sleauther followed, taking Toothless from Windshear's grasp, the duo diving into the clouds.

Dagur grinned at the small victory, while Drago frowned, before applying more force.

A loud pop was heard, before Dagur went limp, his arms falling to his side and toes facing the ground.

Hiccup could only watch, as his brother died, taken to the gates of Valhalla, "NOOOOOOOOOO!".

Salty tears mixed with blood on Hiccup's face, "W-why? Would y-you do THIS!?", he yelled furious at Drago.

This last one turned to Hiccup, before kneeling down to him, "Well, there are too many people and dragons in the world, my mother and sister starved because there wasn't enough food thanks to invaders and dragons. The way I see it, if half of the consumers are eliminated, all the survivors will be happy. But that means nothing to you, enjoy your last moments", and with that, Drago left the ship, leaving only Hiccup alive, as he crawled over to Dagur, pushing aside the remnants of hsi mask and sword, the metal shards digging into his arms as he crawled closer to his dead brother.

He could faintly hear the command to fire given from Drago's warship, as dragon fire consumed the ship.

Hiccup could feel the heat creep up his leg, burning through his armor and cooking his skin, he could feel as the ship listed, the bow going under, leaving only the stern above, and flaming.

Hiccup could hear the screams of the children below deck, drowning and burning in a true Hel on earth.

Hiccup closed his eyes, accepting the fate of a hot grave, and a good trip to Valhalla.

Berk

The Next Day

In the middle of the Archipelago is a small island, kissed by the sunlight and beaten by the waves and fierce, Norse winds.

This, is Berk.

It's 12 miles north of crazy and a few degrees south from freezing to death.

It is located solidly on the Meridian of Insanity.

It snows 9 months of the year and hails the other 3.

The only perks are the pets.

Some places have ponies, or elephants, maybe even buffaloes.

But we, we have dragons.

An elderly man, lacking a foot and one hand looks to the sky, seeing the shadows of beasts soaring over him.

He hobbles over to a ballista, with a sheep loaded in it, a black sheep to be precise.

He rests his good arm on the firing mechanism, waiting for his cue.

More shadows dance across the ground, accompanied by roars.

A great horn sounds, "That's my cue", murmurs the man as he pulls the lever, launching the sheep sky high.

All eyes in the village turn to the sheep, who is quickly grabbed in a pair of blue talons.

The talons, belong to a blue and yellow deadly nadder, a female viking riding on top.

"Good job, Stormfly", declared the girl, turning her attention to the other dragons who quickly tried to steal the sheep.

The girl looked proud, a battle axe slung across her back and ahd blue eyes.

One dragon came up behind her, Fishlegs, on the back of a Gronckle, trying to steal the sheep.

Our rider noticed this, before looking forward and seeing a muscular viking with a larger helmet on an orange monstrous nightmare with a mace flying towards her.

"HEADS UP, ASTRID!", he yelled before swinging forward.

Astrid and Stormfly dove down, causing the chubby guy behind her to get the impact of the mace.

Astrid chuckled, "SORRY FISHLEGS!", she then continued on to the finish line of their race.

Fishlegs recovered in the air, "SNOTLOUT! You could have hit Meatlug!", screamed Fishlegs, who now stroked his Gronckle's head, "Sorry girl".

Snotlout scoffed, "Well, Hookfang and I have a race to win, so bye!".

With that, Snotlout and Hookfang dove after Astrid.

With Astrid, she was winning, about to cross the finish line and drop the sheep, but the twins had something to say about that.

Astrid was fine until she noticed a green gas begin to encircle her, she smelled the gas and frowned.

"Zippleback gas", she murmured, before the gas ignited, causing Stormfly to drop the sheep.

Astrid coughed a couple times before looking to her left to see the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, both dawning their weird looking helmets while grinning wildly with the sheep in their hands, "LOKI'D!", yelled Tuffnut, as the duo passed on their Hideous Zippleback.

Astrid sighed, before standing up and jumping onto their dragon.

Astrid regained her balance, before running down the dragon, jumping between the heads and snatching the black sheep from the fighting twins.

She landed on the back of Stormfly, the crowd and villagers cheering at this move.

Astrid bowed, still standing on Stormfly, before crossing the finish line and throwing the black sheep into a net bucket.

A booming voice echoed over the village, "THAT'S MY FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW!".

That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans.

They say that when he was a kid, he killed a dragon with his bare hands.

But it's more of a bad rumor than something to boast about these days.

The chief looked a lot like Eduardo, a grin fixed on his beak.

"ASTRID WINS, THE TWINS SECOND, SNOTLOUT THIRD, FISHLEGS FOURTH, and Hiccup is still not here", Stoick sighed at this fact, his son usually comes to these races, and wins.

Gobber hobbles up next to his friend, "Aye, don't worry Stoick. 'Iccup'll be back".

"I hope so".

After the race

Astrid was relaxing in the village, drinking some Apple Cider with Ruffnut and Fishlegs, with the 3 of them discussing simple plans, like what to do the next day.

Ruffnut suggested jumping off the mountain, but Astrid and Fishlegs quickly shut that idea down, not wanting to be flattened.

"Personally, I want to wait til' Hiccup gets back to do anything like that", said Astrid, content with her plan.

"But I'm wondering why he isn't back yet. The trip to Berserk takes a couple hours, then the boat is like, a day trip. He left 3 days ago", Astrid suddenly realised the meaning of her words, "WAIT! DId something happen to Hiccup? We need to look for him, now!", Astrid dove into a worried rant.

"Astrid, I'm sure he's fine. There's a 97.6 chance of him being totally fine", then his eyes caught something bright in the sky caught his eye, "Uh, guys. Is that who I think it is?".

Ruffnut nodded, "Yep, it's Windshear and Sleuther. Carrying Toothless and Heather! Oh, gods".

Astrid noticed something else, "Where's Hiccup?".

PART 2: Loss

Berk

"STOICK! GOBBER! GOTHI!", yelled Astrid, carrying an unconscious and wounded Heather through the Village square.

Behind her trailed the teens, their dragon along with Windshear and Sleuther, carrying the wounded Toothless.

Gobber and Stoick had been talking to Spitelout when Astrid began yelling, Stoick was about to ask what was wrong, but then he saw Astrid, with Heather in her arms.

5 minutes later, Gothi was treating Heather's wounds, while the riders were helping calm Windshear and Sleuther, and Gobber was fixing Toothless.

Now we find ourselves here, 2 days later and with no sign of Heather or Toothless waking up from their comas.

Stoick was worried for Toothless and Heather, but what scared him more was the fact that Hiccup and the other Berserkers were nowhere to be found.

But he was a chief, he was at the docks organizing trade, while Astrid sat in the healer's hut with Heather.

Speaking of which, let's see how they're doing.

Heather's room

Astrid sat in a chair, right next to the sleeping Heather, who had bandages wrapped around her torso and head, the head ones stained a pinkish color.

Astrid was fiddling with her fingers when a small groan came from Heather, followed by a scream as the girl jumped up, looking around and swinging blindly, before breaking down and crying.

Astrid was quick to respond, wrapping her arms around her friend while trying to comfort Heather, who was now hyperventilating.

Heather now took time to look around the room, noting the dragon carvings, "Are w-we on b-Berk?", she whispered.

Astrid nodded, "Yes, Heather. You're safe, but what happened?", Heather visibly tensed, "He, happened. Drago Bludvist, he came with a horde of dragons, they a-attacked us".

Astrid was not as scared as she should be, "Okay, we fought Krogan and his dragons, remember. This guy can't be much diffe-" "NO!", said Heather loudly, before softening her voice, "Astrid, he took out toothless with 3 punches, he broke my axe in half, cracked my armor, he took a stab to the thigh, an axe to the shoulder and a knee to the face like they were nothing!".

The door to the room opened, Heather throwing the covers over her in fear, she really was scared of this man.

In walked Stoick, followed by Fishlegs.

"Ah Heather, glad to see you're awake, but can I see Astrid for a second, Fishlegs'll keep you company", Fishlegs gave a little wave at the mention of his name.

Astrid got up, with Fishlegs taking her seat, before leaving with Stoick.

Once outside the room Stoick asked, "Has she said anything?".

Astrid replied, "She just said they were attacked by Drago Bloodyfists or Bludvi-", Stoick went pale before grabbing Astrid's arms, "Drago. Drago Bludvist", Stoick had a look Astrid's never seen on him, fear.

Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk was scared, and if this guy did something to scare Stoick, Astrid could only imagine what he did to Hiccup and Dagur.

"What else did she say?", asked Stoick, seriousness in his voice.

Astrid replied, "She said he had a bunch of dragons", that is when Stoick paled, "Odin help us", he whispered.

Stoick let go of Astrid and was about to say something, when an ear shattering roar vibrated through the air, followed by a lot of smaller roars.

Astrid and Stoick ran outside, only to see Toothless running for the cliff, before being tackled by Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, who held him down as he kept trying to claw his way to the cliff.

"What's going on?", asked Astrid.

5 minutes earlier

Toothless was sitting in the Haddock Household, still asleep, when his eyes sprung open, fear staining them.

Toothless shook the fear out of his eyes, noting he was back on Berk, 'Last night must have been a dream', he thought before going up to Hiccup's room to wake up his rider.

But he found no one in the room, it looked the exact same as when they left, which meant...

"Hiccup? HICCUP!", yelled Toothless, who now bounded out of the house, before looking around worriedly.

He saw Sleuther and Windshear look at him, before looking at the ground in shame, knowing who Toothless was looking for.

The Night Fury roared, before beginning to run for the cliff, wanting to fly off and help Hiccup, but the other dragons caught on quick.

Stormfly was the fastest on land, catching up to and subduing the Night Fury before he could get to the cliff, Hookfang and the others caught up, also holding down the enraged beast.

Now is when Astrid and Stoick got outside, looking in confusion at the sight.

"Toothless! Calm down!", yelled Stormfly, who was trying to keep down the Night Fury, who replied, "NO! I need to save him, before it's too late! LET ME GO! PLEASE!", Toothless had the equivalent of tears forming in his eyes, knowing that if Drago took him down with bare hands, Hiccup could not last long.

Toothless soon exhausted himself, before falling asleep from the sheer effort he put into running for it.

Astrid now walked over, Windshear carrying Heather while Fishlegs hung back, assessing the situation.

Astrid kneeled down to Toothless, "Look, I'm worried for him too. But you can't go off on your own like that, tell you what. Let's go look for him later", Toothless was still asleep, but he almost smiled in his sleep.

Stoick heard the whole conversation, "Alright, be ready to go in 2 hours. We're going on a man hunt".

3 hours later

Toothless, Windshear, Sleuther, Skullcrusher, Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch were all flying over the sea, their riders on top of them, (Except for Sleuther and Toothless), Toothless had his lone flying tail on so he could go it alone.

The humans were silent, but the dragons were having quite the conversation:

Skullcrusher: "Okay, if we find this guy, what's the plan?".

Stormfly: "We blow him to Kingdom come, what else?".

Meatlug: "Let's bury him in a hole, then throw away the hole".

Stormfly: "That makes no sense, at all".

Barf: "We could have Toothless bargain".

Belch: "yeah, we could maybe loop time, so that everytime Drago kills him, time reverses, but only they know it".

Barf: "yeah, imagine it. Toothless going up to him like 'Drago Bludvist, I've come to bargain!', right?".

Belch: "Then Drago kills him, but time reverses and it starts over again!".

Barf: "Eventually, drago would give up and we win!".

Stormfly: "Wouldn't Toothless have to speak Norse or Drago speak Dragonese for that to work. Not to mention some way to control time?".

Belch: "Drats, she's right. We'll figure something out, right?".

Meatlug: "I'm sorry, but that plan seems like something out of that 'Strange' legend, remember?".

Hookfang: "OH YEAH! That healer that lost his hands, but used magic to rebuild them?".

Meatlug: "That's the one!".

Stormfly: "I can't believe I have to listen to this".

Skullcrusher: "I think you've been hanging around your riders for too long, you're taking on their traits".

Sleuther: "NO I'M NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!".

Skullcrusher: "My point exactly".

Hookfang: "Says you, you're practically Stoick in dragon form!".

Skullcrusher: "Doesn't that make you an egotistical, vain and stupid dragon?".

Hookfang: "I- You- uhhh. Shut up!".

Stormfly: *rolls eyes* "here we go again".

Barf: "Wait, remember how on the edge, we kept hearing people say the Night Fury was the fastest of all flying dragons? If that's true, how could Meatlug the Gronckle keep up with him?".

End conversation.

The sky was blue, except for one area, where a huge pillar of black smoke rose above the clouds, like a stain of charcoal.

All eyes, dragon and human, turned to the source, to see the burning remnants of a ship, black wood and orange embers included.

Heather was the first to dive down, followed by Toothless and Sleuther, then the rest of the riders.

Heather was first on the boat, with Windshear flying back up as not to put too much weight on the weakened vessel.

The other riders hopped off their dragons, except for Toothless, he stayed on the ship, searching for any sign of his friend.

Astrid went below deck, but almost immediately came out, vomiting.

Below deck, were the children who had hidden there during the battle, but they were unrecognisable if not for the tattered clothes and small, charred limbs that poked out of the water.

Astrid was already scared, but it only got worse from there, "Uh, Astrid?", asked Fishlegs, who was at the flooded bow of the ship.

Astrid turned to look at him, but only saw what he was holding, half of Hiccup's flight mask, with crimson traces of blood on it.

Astrid's stomach did a skydive, so did Stoick's, a cry of sorrow erupted through the air, coming from Heather.

All eyes turned to her, over Dagur's slightly burnt body, tears streaming down her face, the reality soon set in for every soul on the ship.

Dagur the Deranged, was dead.

Taken to the gates of Valhalla, through Odin's great battlefield, now sitting at the table of kings.

"Man, we could really use that time power right now" said Barf, to which Sleuther glared, "OH, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!", Sleuther roared before charging at Barf and Belch, who quickly turned and flew, as fast as they could.

As the seconds turned into minutes, the group had to start accepting the facts, Dagur was gone, and Hiccup was most likely gone with him, seeing the shattered pieces of armor and weapons scattered on the boat.

A gentle rain began, the weather being a perfect representation of the group's feelings at the moment.

Unknown to them, certain events were taking place that would even the playing field.

Defenders of The Wing Island

Hiccup lay in a bed, bandages and splints covering almost every inch of him, most of them soaked crimson with blood.

He had a bandage wrapping around his head, covering his right eye, a split around his shattered right arm, ointment on his many burns and bandages on the hundreds of cuts and bruises he had suffered.

Our hero stirred, opening his eyes, before letting out a groan of pain, every inch of him screaming as his shattered bones and lacerated skin moved for the first time in several days.

'Uh, that pain's coming from everywhere but nowhere', he thought as he looked around the room.

He looked at his body, noting the burns that traversed his legs and torso, before diving down his arms and up his neck.

The door to his quaint little room opens, Mala walking through it followed by Throk, his huge axe still as huge as ever (Seriously, it's like a claymore and he uses one hand. HOW?).

"Ah, Hiccup Haddock, nice to see you awake. You gave us quite the scare with your injuries", said Mala, who went to our hero's side, checking his pulse and bandages.

"Wait, injuries-" images of the night flashed through his mind, the images of his brother's death, the Berserker's demise and his fight with Drago.

Hiccup clenched his fist, "He will pay, that man will pay!", Mala was taken back by this outburst, but didn't show it.

"Hiccup, who will pay?", asked Throk, stepping forward.

Hiccup looked at Throk, "Drago Bludvist, he killed Dagur, tried to kill me, then slaughtered the Berserker tribe".

Hiccup noted how Mala's demeanor weakened at the mention of Dagur's death, but she recovered.

Mala stood up and turned to Throk, "See to it that he heals well, if we are truly facing Drago Bludvist, we must gather all the allies we can", she turned to a guard who just walked in, "Contact the Wing Maidens, we must have as many allies as we can get, also contact the blacksmiths to make Hiccup a new leg".

The guard nodded, before running outside to convey the message to some messengers.

Hiccup had been mostly silent but decided now was a good time to talk, "Okay, how did I get here? And how do we beat Drago?".

Mala chuckled, "Hiccup Haddock, always getting straight to the point. Well, some of our fishermen found you when they pulled up a net, your armor was broken, along with your arm, your skin was burned black in some places and some cuts were infected. As for Drago, we need to know what he's looking for in order to know how to stop him".

Hiccup pushed himself up on 1 arm, now noticing he was shirtless, "He was looking for something called a 'Dragon Heart' why do you ask?".

Mala went wide eyed, "I must converse with the others, this is more serious than believed. See you at dinner , Hiccup Haddock", and with that, Mala quickly left the room, almost like she was… scared.

PART 3: Searching For Hearts

Calvera Cay/ Defenders of the Wing Island

Great hall

Day after Hiccup woke up

Drago Summit

At a great, oaken, table in the great hall of Calvera Cay, sat representatives from 3 tribes, Atali and some other Wing Maidens were representing their tribe, the Defenders of The Wing were there (obviously) and Hiccup, who had been allowed out of bed yesterday and now stood, his torn armor covering his bandages.

"We must assess this situation before charging in like a bunch of, children!", declared Mala, to which Atali countered, "Look, we're not saying to charge in blindly, but we could send most of our forces to Berk, seeing as that is where our scout's say he's heading. While some of us accompany Hiccup on this mission to retrieve this 'mystic weapon' we talked about".

Hiccup remembered that talk, the previous night he had read a book on mystic weapons, the weapon in question was known as… Stormbreaker.

They say it is the greatest blade forged by mortals, better yet, dragons.

The blade, forged from the iron of a Titan Wing Gronckle, before being melted by a Fireworm Queen and flash frozen by a Snow Wraith.

The handle is sturdy, made from the wood of the great iron trees.

It holds the power of Thor, a Titan Wing Skrill placing its power in the blade, but only those who are pure of heart are able to wield it.

And as such, Hiccup had been elected to lead the expedition for the blade, and wield the mighty weapon.

But back to the present, Hiccup was still silent, still listening, but also drawing blueprints for inventions, which was hard seeing as his right hand was still in a splint.

Mala sighed, "You are correct in saying that Drago is heading for Berk, but our job is to protect the Dragon Hearts, of which there are 2 left, from Drago".

We know one of them is the Bewilderbeast Heart, but the other, is unknown. We only have a description", Mala was handed an open book, "A heart, inside the last demon of the Night. The Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself".

Everyone was confused, except Hiccup, who threw down his pencil, "The Offspring of lightning and Death is used to describe a Night Fury, but I only know one", Atali nodded, "If Toothless is in danger, we must send forces to help protect him, while Hiccup, Throk, Mala and I go to retrieve Stormbreaker and protect the Bewilderbeast Heart", most of the people nodded with the plan, some disagreed, "WE WILL NOT LEAVE CALVERA CAY UNPROTECTED!", yelled one defender, " We won't leave the Razorwhip young!", yelled a Wing Maiden.

Hiccup was done being silent, he stood up, his new prosthetic slightly scraping against the ground, and hit the table as hard as he could, causing a loud bang to echo in the Hall.

All eyes turned to him, and he hid the fact that his hand now hurt, and began talking, "Listen, I didn't want to tell you this but fine, Drago isn't out to control the world", some of the people there drew their weapons, as if believing him to be a spy, "He wants to destroy it, at least half of all life. Whether it be Berkian, or Berserker, Wing Maiden or Defender of the Wing, Dragon or Human. Now, we are not fighting for our lives, our parents lives, heck! Not even our future children's lives. We are fighting for all lives!", a couple people nodded their heads.

"We sit here, warriors, blacksmiths, men, women, people of all walks of life, but we have something in common. We are all good, today we don't fight for one life, we fight for ALL OF THEM!", the hall burst into a thunderous cheer, everyone there lifting up their weapons in joy, Mala whispered to Throk, "Get the potions, Scarlet and Silver".

Later

Blacksmiths

"Alright, Atali. Seeing as you'll be flying while fighting, I made you these", said Hiccup as he handed the Wing Maiden Queen 2 tiny crossbows, (Using one hand) with little clips of tiny bolts sticking out from under them.

"Thank you, Hiccup, but what are these?", she asked while waving the 2 weapons around, to which Hiccup quickly stopped her.

"These are hand-held self loading crossbows, with 8 darts for each clip. But I call them Grimbows", said Hiccup, matter of factly.

"Okay, so how do I use them?", Hiccup gestured to a target, "Aim and then pull the trigger", he stepped to the side.

Atali, hesitantly, lifted the 'Grimbows', before pulling the triggers, in 5 seconds, the 16 darts had fired, impaling the target as she squealed in surprise and happiness.

"Oh. My. Gods. How did that work?", she questioned while looking at Hiccup for an answer, he shrugged, "Each dart chamber had a tooth that pulls back the string, before firing it again", Hiccup said casually.

The auburn haired boy walked back into the blacksmiths, before coming out with a leather belt and about 10 magazines clipped to said belt.

"Here, this is an easy way to keep a lot of rounds on your person at all times, this combined with your flying will make you an ideal warrior for the coming battle".

Atali nodded, fiddling with the Grimbow, when one of the darts misfired, rocketing to Hiccup's chest.

The boy was about to dodge, when the bolt stopped in mid air, engulfed in red mist and staying in place.

Hiccup looked to his left, only to see Mala, the same red mist around her hand, before it dissipated and the dart began to fall.

The dart stopped, again, a blur of black and gold catching the projectile, while blowing some leaves up from the ground.

The blur was revealed to be Throk, sweating and panting, "I must adjust to having super speed".

Hiccup and Atali were dumbfounded, "Super speed? Where did you-" "Potions", stated Mala matter of factly, "Now, if we're done goofing off, we must get under way. Stormbreaker and The Bewilderbeast heart are on the same island, so we can defend and get the weapon, without too much delay between the 2 missions".

Hiccup jumped in, "Okay, but why don't we just take the Bewilderbeast Heart to berk, keep the last 2 of them together instead of away?", all 3 people there gave him a did-you-really-just-say-that, kind of look.

"Oh yeah, madman wants them. Nevermind".

Mala slightly smiled, "Hiccup Haddock, retrieve what's left of your armor. Our blacksmiths shall aide you in mending your armor, forging new weapons and make a battle able splint, we leave tomorrow at dawn".

Atali nodded, "I shall prepare the Wing Maidens, they will accompany the Defenders to Berk".

The group nodded to each other, "Very well, I must make more potions, as the temporary ones are bound to wear off soon", said Mala, who turned and began walking away, before Hiccup interrupted her, "Uh, why don't you just make it permanent?".

Mala kept walking, but Throk answered.

"We believe if someone permanently had this power, they would go insane and use it for evil. Thus, it's temporary", explained Throk.

Hiccup nodded, "Okay, I'm going to work now".

Berk

Many boats sat atop the water, slowly drifting out to sea, being watched by a beach of mourners, for these boats held pain and sorrow.

On one boat, was the body of Dagur the Deranged, covered by a thin oil soaked blanket, his axe and some of his belongings.

On almost all the others, were what's left of the Berserkers, who died valiantly in battle, the many bodies ferried from their decimated ship to Berk via dragons.

And on the last boat, were the belongings of one, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Heri the the Berk Chiefdom.

Any other time, Snotlout would have been overjoyed at being named Heir, he had always wanted the title.

This just wasn't how he wanted to get it, his cousin falling in battle.

The silence was interrupted by several roars, those of Toothless and Sleuther, trying to go to their riders, but were held down by the vikings, not wanting the funeral to be interrupted.

At the water's edge, Heather, Astrid, The Twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Stoick and Gobber stood, their arrows already ignited.

Gobber began, "May the Valkyries welcome you with open arms. My they lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your names with love and fury, so that we may hear them rise from the depths of Valhalla, so that we may hear it once more. And know that you've taken your rightful places, at the hall of heroes. For great men have fallen today, sons, warriors, chiefs, heirs, and friends", Gobber was just holding back tears.

Heather drew back her bow, before releasing the flaming arrow, watching it dance through the air before hitting Dagur's boat.

The rest of the group fired, their arrows hitting Hiccup and Dagur's boats, as the oil on board lit and began to burn.

The rest of those on the beach opened fire, all the boats soon being engulfed in flames, before sinking to the ocean floor.

Heather broke down crying, her tears mixing with the waves that hit the small beach.

Astrid let some tears fall down her face, but tried to hide them same with Stoick and Gobber.

Snotlout, however, left and began running to the village.

The rest of the gang stayed there watching the ships go out in flames and mourning for their lost ones.

Blacksmith

Snotlout began tearing apart the inside of Gobber's smithery, looking for something important, something useful.

"Dammit, Hiccup. Why'd you have to go, I mean I get that you wanted to prove yourself, but was it worth dying for? You left your dad, your friends, your girlfriend and village without you. I mean, I would be happy to be heir, if it weren't for you dying for me to get it", Snotlout yelled in anger, punching the wall.

But to his surprise, the wall broke open, revealing a little compartment, filled with papers, drawing of weapons and other inventions on everyone.

Snotlout grinned, "Perfect".

20 minutes later

Gobber lazily walked into the blacksmithery, seeing Snotlout trying to hammer some metal, but the metal was cold.

"Dammit, Hiccup made it look so easy", he muttered under his breath before noticing that Gobber was there.

"Oh, hey Gobber", he said dryly, focusing on the metal, "What do you want?".

Gobber crossed his arms, "What are you doing in my shop?", he said, pausing when saying 'my'.

Snotlout gestured to the blueprints on the table next to him, "I figure, if Drago wants a fight, we give it to him. I also wanted to honor Hiccup by using his weapons to do so", Snotlout said this last part with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Gobber smirked, "Right, that madman wants to mess with us, he's going to pay the price. First, try heating the metal".

And with that, Gobber switched to his hammer hand, and began helping Snotlout produce the seemingly god like weapons Hiccup had devised.

Drago Bludvists base

The madman himself sat in his room, aboard his warship, looking at a map of the Archipelago, next to the map was an open book, 4 gems drawn onto it.

The 4 gems had captions next to them, the first one was Purple with Blue Lightning streaks across it, called the Skrill Heart.

The second was grey with red spots, called the Heart of Red Death.

Those 2 gems sat on Drago's metal arm, which allowed him to use lightning and flames as a weapon.

But the other 2 gems were still missing.

The Bewilderbeast Heart was white, with dots of red, black and blue, and was the second most powerful heart.

It would give him the ability to control ice, but that was nothing compared to the last gem.

The last heart, was known as the Black Heart, but no species was given.

Only the description 'Found in the last offspring of Lightning and Death, with the strength of the Alpha Species', which perplexed Drago.

The Alpha species clearly referenced the Bewilderbeasts, but his one was black, but was not fast or could control lightning, hell it was scared of lightning.

Drago was mulling over where these last 2 hearts were, contemplating every possibility.

His spies and scouts were everywhere in the Archipelago, searching for any leads, they usually came up empty, but today would be different

A guard entered his room, "SIR, scouts may have a lead on the stones".

Drago responded in his dry raspy voice, "Which one?".

The guard straightened, "Both of them".

The madman at the desk put down his pencil, "WHAT!? Where are they?".

The guard took out a note and began reading it off:

"Greetings Drago, we believe we have found both stones.

Our spy at Calvera Cay overheard Queen Mala conversing with an unknown man about the locations of the stones. The phrase 'Offspring of Lightning and Death', seems to refer to a Night Fury, of which the last one is on Berk. While the Bewilderbeast Heart is on Stormbreaker Isle.

But the Defenders of the Wing and Wing Maidens are going to help defend Berk, while the boy, Queen Mala, Throk and Atali are going to STormbreaker Isle to protect the Bewilderbeast Heart and retrieve Stormbreaker".

The guard finished reading the note, Drago looking about ready to scream, "WHAT! I already took Stormbreaker Isle, the Dragon Rescuer was helpless as we took her dragons! How did we not know it was there?!", the guard stayed silent, allowing Drago to calm down.

"Prepare the ships to move for Berk, I will take some dragons to Stormbreaker Isle, see how those 'Defenders' fare against me".

Drago got up, closing the book, "Do not attack Berk until I give the order, I want Stoick to see me destroy his home before I kill half the world, I want him to see those he loves fade into dust before his very eyes, before he joins them".

Drago pushed the guard to the side before leaving, but before he left he looked at the guard, "Let Proxima Midnight lead the Berk force, she is a fine tactician", the guard gulped, images of the Highlander warrior flashing through his mind, her spear impaling men much larger than her, and the faces of those she slaughtered before they faced oblivion.

He snapped out of his trance before saluting, "Yes sir".

PART 4: Arrival at Stormbreaker Isle

The Next Day

Ocean

A small viking ship, carrying 4 passengers cruised through the open ocean, it's occupants checking their weapons and other gear.

Atali was currently feeding her Razorwhip, Mala was making more potions, while Hiccup was piloting the vessel and chatting with Throk, who was sharpening his axe at unimaginable speeds.

Hiccup had forged some new weapons, a small sword, a simple shield and a spring loaded arm crossbow.

The sailing was smooth, Stormbreaker island in the distant horizon, but the ocean was eerily quiet, no Scauldrons, no Sea Shockers, not even a Thunderdrum could be seen.

Hiccup kept looking ahead, "Strange, there should hundreds of dragons out here, but there isn't even one. Strange".

Throk nodded, "I concur with you, the lack of dragons is… worrying, to say the least", he quit sharpening the axe, the stone he was using to do so now nothing but a pile of dust on the floor.

Hiccup eyed the pile, "Maybe you shouldn't sharpen your sword at the speed of light", Throk chuckled, before swinging at a wooden bar, slicing it in half cleanly, "Perks of sharpening at that speed"

Hiccup was unimpressed, "Now you need to sharpen the axe again, and we have no more stones. Good job".

Throk's smile diminished, but before he could say anything, Mala walked out of the cabin, her belt holding 5 red vials and ker Katana (her sword looks like a katana).

"Alright you two, stop the bickering", said Mala, who walked up to the controls, "Say, Hiccup, why didn't you want the Wing Maidens and Defenders to tell berk you still lived? It makes little sense".

Hiccup nodded, "It makes no sense… from an emotional standpoint. From a tactical standpoint, I can now grab Stormbreaker, while you three defend the Heart, and Drago will not know the better as he, and Berk maybe, believe I'm dead. So I can pull a sneak attack and kill our enemy", Hiccup finished, almost grinning at his own plan.

Atali yelled from the bow of the ship, "Did you plan that all out?".

Hiccup casually nodded, "Yep", Throk was about to speak when Mala cut him off.

"Silence, we are nearing the island, we must be wary of possible hostiles", she stated, Atali walking next to her, "Agreed".

It was now Hiccup noticed something happening at their feets, sparking, orange, circles were beginning to appear beneath Mala, Atali and Throk.

Hiccup grimaced, "Mala, what are you doing?", causing the group to look at their feet, "I'm not doing this", replied Mala, before she fell through the hole.

Throk and Atali followed, gasping as they fell, leaving Hiccup alone on the boat, and scared, "Uh, guys?", he said as he walked around the deck, looking for any traces of his friends, his crossbow already deployed on his right forearm, while his left arm held his sword, his shield on his back.

Hiccup continued creeping along the deck, looking for a clue, that's when it happened.

He heard a roar, before turning around, to be seized in a pair of giant talons, which were connected to a 4 winged dragon, which had a person on it?

'What in the name of Thor's left sock?', thought Hiccup, who was only now getting a grasp on the situation.  
"WAIT! I'm being kidnapped!, yelled Hiccup as the dragon and it's rider carried him from the ship, 'Da da da, I'm dead'.

Berk

Berk.

The once peaceful village has been transformed into a fortress,a huge wall going up around the village, with help from the Bog Burglars and Outcasts of course, and Hiccup's blue prints are being used.

Apparently, the lad had designed a weapon for each of his friends, and they now used those weapons.

Snotlout had a pair of gloves, with Grim Gnasher teeth, coated in Gronckle Iron on the fingers and a pair of forearm mounted short swords.

Fishlegs had a huge mechanical suit of armor (Like Hulkbuster), The Twins each had a spear, mixed with another weapon, (Tuffnut had a mace on the back end of his, Ruffnut has an axe on the back end of hers).

Heather got another axe, one that split in the middle to make 2 short sword like things (Picture the weapons of the red dudes in The Last Jedi, but no lasers, and red replaced with wood).

Astrid chose to use a Gronckle Iron shield and axe, not wanting to complicate the already hectic combat styles she knows.

Currently she was with Snotlout, Heather and Fishlegs, eating in the Great Hall, while discussing plans.

"So, we can use our dragons to-", she was cut off by the Twins, who bursted through the doors, panting.

"A-strid, outside, need, see, this", croaked Tuffnut, who was leaning on the table while gasping for much needed air.

Astrid got up, the rest of the group following her, before they ran outside to see what was happening.

Outside was… interesting, to say the least.

Dozens upon dozens of Wing Maidens were landing in the Town Square, a Defender of the Wing fleet now docking in the harbor, while the Berkians and Bog Burglars looked on in fascination.

Snotlout instantly recognised one maiden, "Minden!", he shouted, to which the lady in question turned, before smiling and walking to Snotlout.

The 2 hugged each other in greeting, "What are you guys doing here?".

Minden gave a smile, "Atali and Mala sent us here to defend Berk, and the last heart".

Heather caught up, "Wait, one of the hearts is here? Where?", she asked, looking around for a possible trace of it.

Minden chuckled, "It is inside Toothless, the last Night Fury. As far as we know, Drago is going to kill that dragon to get the heart", to this Heather cracked her knuckles, "I swear, if that man lays a finger on one of my friends, I'll rip his out his tongue and feed to the Terrors!".

Fishlegs visibly flinched, "Okay, Heather, let's go get Toothless, so we can watch him, and so you can calm down", Heather was still mad as the 2 walked off to find the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death.

Once they were gone, Astrid began conversing with Minden, "So, where are Atali and Mala?".

Minden shrugged, "They're with Throk and another guy, going to defend the Heart of The Bewilderbeast", Snotlout looked at Minded with suspicion, "And who is this 'Other Guy', you speak of?".

Minden looked at Snotlout, "That, my friend, is information I was told not to share under any circumstance".

Snotlout visibly pouted, while Astrid was thinking up who it could be.

Minden began to think too, "Actually, now that you mention it, I wonder how they're doing?", Astrid chuckled, "Minden, it's Mala, Atali and Throk, they're okay".

Stormbreaker Isle

"THIS IS NOT OKAY!", yelled Hiccup, who was now being taken through a tunnel, his head nearly getting his head cut off by a jagged rock, "Sure, go faster, my head hasn't been severed yet".

The dragon suddenly dropped Hiccup, who bounced along a stone platform, before coming to a stop, his broken right arm and splint hitting a wall.

Hiccup groaned as he stood up, putting his hands to his back and stretching, "Well, that hurt", he said sarcastically.

He was about to crack a joke about the dark, when the dragon and rider landed in front of him, but Hiccup showed no fear, just some uneasiness.

The rider, in a weird brown and blue armor, with a painted shield, a whale bone hooked staff and a frilled helmet, got on all fours and began monkey crawling to Hiccup, who took a step back, tripping over his hastily constructed prosthetic.

The rider got on top of Hiccup, reaching his/her hand out to his face, before stopping.

Hiccup could've sworn he heard the figure gasp, before crawling backwards, and almost staring at him.

"Hiccup?", she asked, to which our hero nodded, "Should I, know you?".

The woman's shoulders slumped, "No, of course you shouldn't. You were only a wee babe, she then took off her mask, "But a mother, never forgets".

Berk

Toothless sat in his stable, the door closed and a single torch lit on the inside.

Toothless was looking at the black mist that almost dripped from his nostrils and jaw, not to mention the glowing black gem in his forehead, which somehow casted more light than the torch on the wall.

This had begun earlier, when Toothless woke up from a nap with a splitting headache, before Stormfly pointed out the tiny detail, THAT HIS FOREHEAD HAD A GLOWING BLACK GEM IN IT!

Toothless quickly ran to this room and locked himself inside, while his friends were waiting outside.

Currently, Barf and Belch were talking to each other, Meatlug was eating and Hookfang was hitting on Stormfly, who was watching Toothless.

Sleuther and Windshear were with them, Windshear trying to comfort Sleuther, but to no avail, as the Triple Stryke walked into an empty pen.

Stormfly kept trying to talk to Toothless through the door, "Toothless, come out. It isn't bad looking!", she would shout things like that through the door from time to time, but received the same stubborn 'No!' from the Night Fury.

Meatlug rolled her eyes, "Gods, Skullcrusher was right, we have become our riders, Toothless is as stubborn as Hiccup was, Skullcrusher is thickheaded, you (Stormfly) are a no nonsense warrior, Barf and Belch are… well… Barf and Belch".

Toothless shouted through the door, "You know I can hear you, right?", Meatlug rolled her eyes.

Stormfly stood in front of the door, "Toothless, my friend, would Hiccup want you to be cooped up in there?", she asked.

Toothless reacted, "Well, do you know he wouldn't?! YOU TRY LOSING A FRIEND, THEN COME TALK TO ME!", Toothless' voice dripped with venom and anger but as he went on, it became sadder.

"YOU TRY BEING USELESS, WATCHING THE ONE WHO SPARED YOUR LIFE AND HEALED YOU, DIE! I WAS USELESS! I PROMISED TO PROTECT HIM, AND I FAILED! RIGHT NOW, HIS BODY IS PROBABLY BEING FEASTED UPON BY SHARKS! He is gone, my best friend… is gone. And nothing… nothing can bring him back", Stormfly could hear Toothless hit the ground, his legs giving out.

The stables, previously filled with shouts that scared almost all other dragons away, now filled with the loud sobs of Toothless, who began to leak more black mist.

The sound of Toothless' cries broke the hearts of the other dragons.

He and Hiccup had a bond none of the others had with their riders, they were not friends, they were brothers.

Stormbreaker Isle

Hiccup was still dumbfounded by Valka's story, "Wait, so when you were 'killed' by dragons, you were really just taken to the Alpha's nest, which is here", Valka nodded, almost sad.

"But, if this is the Alpha's nest, where's the Alpha, where're all the dragons?", asked Hiccup.

Valka sighed, "Gone, one day Cloudjumper and I went out fishing. When we got back, the dragons were all gone, except for the Alpha's bloody body, which sat on the beach, amidst the burning ruins of Drago Bludvist's fleet", Valka finished while clenching her fist, before unclenching.

"But enough about that. How is Berk?", Hiccup almost smiled, before explaining everything that happened since she left, from the Red Death, to Toothless, to Dagur's death and The Edge, before ending on Drago's mission..

After his tale, Valka was left mouth wide,"Drago. Is. Looking. For. The Dragon Hearts?", Hiccup nodded, before Valka got up, "Then he must be coming here to retrieve the Bewilderbeast heart, before going to Berk for the Night Fury Heart. Gods I wish I could use Stormbreaker, I could end Drago in one swipe", to add to her sentence, she made the motion of swinging an axe.

"Uh, actually mom, that's why Mala, Throk and Atali took me here, so that I, one pure of heart, could use Stormbreaker to defeat Drago".

Valka smiled at the plan, before frowning, "Mala Throk and Atali are the people I dropped through portals, aren't they?", Hiccup awkwardly nodded to his mother who sighed.

Valka lifted her hands, spinning her left one in a circle, opening 3 portals in the room, facing the ground.

Mala and Atali fell out of their portals, Mala using her Scarlet powers to stop herself, while Atali was hovering with her Razorwhip.

Throk, on the other hand, hit the ground hard, looking up quickly, groaning in pain before declaring, "We have been falling, FOR THIRTY MINUTES!".

PART 5: Battle For Stormbreaker Isle

LATER

STORMBREAKER ISLE

Our heroes were in a cavern, Valka sitting on Cloudjumper, discussing their battle plans with her.

"So, Throk will distract Drago while Atali uses her Grimbows to keep constant fire on him, While that's happening, I will hold Drago in place while Valka gets the stones off him, by this point, Hiccup should be back to provide support, in case Drago brings any 'friends", Mala finished explaining her plan, which earned nods from the group, except for Valka.

"Alright, let's talk about this plan of yours. I think it's great, but it sucks. So how about you let me make the plan so it can be better", said Valka, earning a chuckle from Atali.

Hiccup frowned, "Wow".

Mala shrugged, "Very well, tell us your plan", Valka stepped back, "I don't have one yet".

Throk face slapped himself, "When you do, tell us", with that, Mala, Throk and Atali left the cavern, presumably to find an ambush point, leaving Hiccup with Valka, alone.

The lad turned to his mother, "So, mom, what have you been up to for the past, 20 odd years?", he asked.

Valka stood proudly, "Kicking names and taking ass, wait. I messed that up, Kicking ass and taking names. There we go", Valka's proud demeanor faded with Hiccup's snicker.

True, it had been a while since Valka's talked with another human being, so some phrases may be off.

"Alright, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I'm going to go ahead and do some research, see what our chances are", with that she walked to a wall of the cavern and sat down, closing her eyes.

Valka sat down on the ground, meditating while working with her magic, making a holographic orange circle with weird symbols in front of her, before her head began darting around rapidly, and she began to levitate.

Normally, Hiccup would have been freaked out, but right now he couldn't care less, but he noticed that Valka's expression turned somber as she kept looking around until she gasped and fell down, hitting the ground, hard.

Hiccup quickly ran to her side, "MOM! Are you okay?!", Valka just nods, "I just began looking at all the ways the coming battle could end", "How many did you see?".

Valka sits up, "14 million, 16 thousand, 5 hundred and 7".

Hiccup took a step back, "How many did we win?", Valka looks at him, horror plastered on her face, "One".

Hiccup furrowed his brow, "Then let's make sure we hit out mark".

BERK

Toothless was still in his stable, black mist still seeping from him, and his friends still outside, trying to get him out.

But the black dragon would not budge, he still mourned for his supposedly dead rider, but he had also been working up a plan.

'If Drago wants this stone, by gods I'll give it to him. For Hiccup, Dagur, for every dragon he's ever hurt!', thought Toothless, but his rage had a side affect, the iron door that blocked the gateway of his stable, was now flying through the air thanks to a dark misty blast his body had sent off, but now every dragon there was awake and grumbling at the loud blast, including his friends.

Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Windshear, Meatlug, Skullcrusher, Hookfang and SLeuther appeared outside his room, "Uh, Toothless?", asked Stormfly, before a pair of piercing green eyes shot through the dark, "Do the humans have any idea when Drago's going to get here?", asked Toothless, who's dark mist began to seep out of the room.

Hookfang looked at him, "They say his men will be here in 2 days, 3 tops", Toothless nodded, before the dragons broke into chatter amongst themselves, and the other dragon who had woken up.

Toothless kept trying to talk, but kept getting interrupted, which is when Stormfly shouted, "Let the man finish!".

Barf chuckled before whispering to Belch, "That's what she said".

All the dragons present went wide eyed, before looking at Barf, who somehow shrugged, before beign head butted by Belch, "BARF! This story is rated T, let's keep it that way!".

Now the rest of the gang was confused, "You two are something else, you know that?", said Toothless, to which the Zippleback bowed, "What can we say?".

Stormfly literally kicked herself in the head, the equivalent of facepalming yourself, "The fact that you 2 are considered 'intelligent life' is beyond me".

Toothless sighed, "Look, I want to show the humans my new powers, maybe try to help plan, come on!", in a flash, the Night Fury was gone consumed in a cloud of black mist, the other dragons followed, leaving Barf and Belch alone.

"Do you ever think we should have our own story?", asked Barf, to which Belch nodded, "Yes, but I think someone is too lazy to plan it out, *AHEM*".

I look at my laptop, "Hey, don't yell at me! I'm just keeping you guys as comic relief, because I have something special planned for the twins, okay!".

Belch sighed, "Just don't kill them!".

"Okay. *crosses fingers behind back*".

GREAT HALL

Astrid, Stoick, Big Bertha, Alvin, Minden, Heather and Fishlegs sat at the meeting table in the Great Hall, going over what the scouts had found that morning.

On the table, was a 3 dimensional model of Berk and its surrounding islands, along with were scouts had reported ships.

"Okay, so we know that Minden's scouts counted 12 ships off Itchy Armpit Island, and 20 off of Deathsong Isle, but there must be more. Drago would be a fool not to attack with less than 50 ships", said Astrid, who was pointing at the model.

Minden nodded, before one of her scouts limped in and whispered something to her, causing the Maiden to go pale.

"You're right about that, my scouts just reported 60 ships off of this island, but only 1 of them returned, the rest were captured", she pointed to an island about a days flight from Berk, resulting in Fishlegs and Astrid going wide eyed.

"That's Dragon's Edge", said Astrid fearfully, Stoick thought it was because she didn't want anyone on their island, but that was not the only reason.

"There are hundreds of dragons on that island", stated Fishlegs, "If Drago adds them to his force, that's another 500 dragons we have to deal with".

Minden nodded, "I shall depart with my scouts to free the dragons immediately", Alvin shook his head "No, it's a trap. We must bolster Berk's defenses" Astrid nodded, "Okay, but I'm scouting with yo- huh?".

The room began to fill with black mist, covering the feet of the humans, before Toothless appeared on the floor in front of them, having seemingly teleported from the stables.

The door of the Great Hall then burst open, Stormfly running through while squawking at Toothless, something along the line of 'What the hell was that?' and 'Holy shit'.

Astrid would have laughed at their squabbling, if she wasn't thinking the same thing.

"Okay, how did that happen?".

LATER  
DRAGON'S EDGE

A tall, pale, Highlander woman marched along the wooden planks of Dragon's Edge, the now mind controlled dragon's sitting atop the houses, thanks to the Alpha, who was sitting in the water, submerged and hidden from sight.

This lady, wore a streak of blue war paint across her eyes, along with a helmet, sporting a pair of black flat horns rising above her forehead.

She wielded a triple pronged spear, the could shoot Flightmare mist out of the butt, incapacitating enemies so she could kill them.

She walked to Hiccup's hut, where 3 imprisoned Wing Maidens were being held, their armor and weapons taken away, with their Razorwhips being killed for their scales.

Proxima strolled up to one Maiden, Nyra, her tied up arms showing the bruises and cuts of her torture for information.

"It is sad, all the pain you feel right now, you can end it by telling me what I want to know. What plans do your leaders have?", Proxima said this as she poured herself a glass of what the Wing Maidens hoped was red wine.

Proxima took a sip before walking up to Nyra, who could now smell the iron from her drink, blood.

"Now, will you give me what I want?", asked Proxima, her piercing blue eyes shooting through the Wing Maiden, "My master does not like to be kept waiting".

Nyra glared at Proxima, "I'll never tell you, as long as blood flows through my veins, my lungs get air, I will never tell you anything", Proxima almost grinned at this, "Very well then, let's solve that".

She grabbed her spear, spraying Nyra with mist, freezing her in place, before walking to the other 2 maidens, "Now, let's make you scream".

She took the tip of her spear, thrusting it into the Wing Maiden, causing her to scream, blood leaking from her mouth, before the blade was pulled out, the girl falling forward into a puddle of her own blood.

Nyra tried to scream, but her frozen state left her unable to move or speak, so when Proxima plunged her spear into the second Wing Maiden, she could only watch as her comrades were slaughtered, until she was the last one alive.

Proxima rested her spear on Nyra's chest, "What'll it be, tell me what I want, or die?".

Nyr a gathered her strength, "Go. To. Hell.", she said, managing to briefly break free of the paralysis.

Proxima grinned, "Very well then", before pushing her spear forward.

STORMBREAKER ISLE

On the horizon of Stormbreaker Isle, was the silhouette of a huge dragon, with a man on it's back.

The dragon was a Timberjack, with slitted eyes and carrying the most powerful man on earth, Drago Bludvist.

The man carried a bullhook, his metal arm adorned with 2 multi-colored gems, his hair in the form of dreadlocks, with pale scars crossing his tanned skin.

Drago grinned, his Timberjack landing on a rocky plateau, the only other being there being Valka, meditating in the air, but aware of Drago's presence.

"Greetings, Drago", she said, still hovering in the air, cloudjumper sitting beside her, "How was your commute?".

Drago grinned and shrugged, "Timberjacks are stable high altitude fliers, I thoroughly enjoyed it".

Valka opened her eyes, "Why do you do it?".

Drago put on a confused face, "Do what?".

"Kill, why do you want to kill half of all life?", Drago smirked while hearing that.

" I was 9, my family was poor, without food. My father long dead, my mother and sister slowly starving thanks to raids by Vikings and Dragons. There wasn't enough food for my home, not enough resources. The way I see it, if there are only half as many people on earth, more resources for the survivors", he opened a palm, flames creating the image of 2 people, walking and jumping. But as the seconds wore on, the figures got smaller, stopped moving as much and walked with sorrow.

Drago slowly closed his fist, killing the flames, "That is why I do what I do. Some people may survive the wave and be happy, but I can't say the same for you though, where are your friends, or did they die?".

Valka was still hovering, "They have left, to retrieve Stormbreaker, while I am left to defend the Bewilderbeast Heart. And I will not fall", Valka's staff appeared beside her, also floating.

"Well, you must have a strong will then", said Drago.

Valka clapped her hands together, before making fists and pushing them together, when she opened her palms, circles of orange sparking energy appeared, "You shall find that our will, is unbreakable".

Drago went wide eyed, "Our will-UGH!", he was interrupted when a blur of silver shot past him, throwing him backwards, before a sharp pain filled his back, like falling on a porcupine, he saw the shadow of a girl with wings pass over him.

Valka now signaled to Cloudjumper, who attacked Drago's Timberjack, which attempted to join in on the fight,

Next, he threw a stream of flames at Valka, who made an orange magic wall, barely blocking the stream of heat, before gathering the flames in a ball and sending them back to Drago, who groaned as he was shot back.

He was about to create an explosion with his fist, when it was engulfed in red energy, and held in place, by a determined Mala.

He almost smirked, "Smart".

Hiccup now ran up, having had no time to get Stormbreaker, before trying to stab Drago, but the man sent a bolt of Skrill lightning his way, which was attracted to his metal splint on his right arm, which caused our hero to go flying backwards, bouncing along the ground.

Throk was first to Hiccup, helping the lad up and checking his burns, "That was shocking", said Hiccup sarcastically.

By now, Drago had broken Mala's hold, before sending a mix of flames and lightning at her, that she barely dodged or blocked.

That was, until, one bolt pierced her red energy shield, causing a hole to appear, which Drago sent flames through.

Atali saw this, diving down and emptying 2 clips into Drago, who put up a flaming shield, which stopped the bolts.

Valka was next, using ehr staff to pick up all the rocks and pieces of debris on the ground, before sending them at Drago all at once.

Drago saw this, burning all the debris into nothingness, before sending a massive stream of flames at Valka, who just barely dodged.

Throk superspeed his way to Drago, sending a flurry of punches at the man, who took them without a flinch, before grabbing the guard by the throat.

He lifted Throk into the air, before throwing him into the ground with so much force, the ancient stone cracked and broke, leaving Throk bleeding and unconscious on the floor, barely gripping to life.

Mala screamed in anger, before picking up a massive bolder with her powers, this boulder was too big to fit in the jaw of the great Shellfire, so it should make short work of Drago, right?

Wrong.

When Mala threw it down, Drago jumped up and punched the stone, shattering it into millions of pebbles.

Drago got to the other side of the pebble storm that used to be the bolder, seeing Mala looking at him in fear, she tried to stop him with her magic, but was met with a powerful kick, knocking the air out of her lungs, along with blood and spit.

She unsheathed her sword, swinging at Drago's head, but was blocked by Drago's metal arm, which grabbed the sword and broke the gronckle iron.

The evil demon of a man then punched Mala's head, knocking her out, before grabbing her arm and throwing her across the plateau.

It was only Valka, Atali and Hiccup left, staring down a monster.

They charged, Valka launching boulders and pieces of the ground into the air, one which also carried Drago, who didn't seem worried in the slightest.

Valka opened a portal for Hiccup, leading to Dago's piece of floating land, which Hiccup quickly jumped through.

Atali and Valka flew up instead, seeing Hiccup engaged in combat with Drago, who use his bullhook to block and strike Hiccup, who was managing to hold up against Drago.

Drago slammed his spear down on Hiccup, who rolled backwards to the edge of the boulder.

Valka saw this and opened a portal behind him, leading to behind Drago.

Hiccup grinend, shooting a bolt at Drago from his shoulder mounted crossbow, before giving the middle finger and jumping feet first into the portal, which struck Drago's back, sending him stumbling forward, into striking distance of Valka, who just landed.

Valka powered her staff, slamming it into Drago's head, while Hiccup recovered from his portal move.

Drago parried her staff with his metal hand, while he used his flesh one and bullhook to parry and attack Hiccup, who had a look of determination on him.

Valka struck Drago in the face with her staff, an orange faint line of energy left in its wake, Drago was about to strike when Atali emptied a clip in his back, causing his to stagger forward, before flipping, kicking both Valka and Hiccup away in the process while simultaneously shooting Atali out of the sky with a stream of fire, causing her to crash into the ground.

Hiccup was up first, letting out a battle cry as he charged Drago, stabbing forward with his blade.

Drago caught the sword, breaking off the blade, before turning it around and stabbing it right back into Hiccup's stomach, causing him to freeze in place, frozen with surprise and pain.

"NO!", screamed Valka, who got up and prepared to attack, but she was stopped when Drago took out the blade and put it against Hiccup's throat, threatening to end his life unless she stopped.

"Please, I beg of you, spare him and I will give you whatever you desire!", Drago simply answered, "the Dragon heart".

Valka gulped, before holding her hand out, a beautiful white and blue gem slowly appearing in her hand.

The stone hovered there, before flying to Drago's metal arm and connecting with it.

Drago dropped Hiccup, shivering with delight as his veins flashed blue with his eyes, before settling back down.

Drago now inspected the gem, "Thank you wizard, I am overjoyed to finally add this gem to my collection. But I must be off, there is a Night Fury that holds something I desire", he made a call, his Timberjack flying up to him after knocking out Cloudjumper and allowing Drago to jump on his back, before they rocketed off, in the direction of Berk.

Valka ranto Hiccup, who was unconscious but still breathing, barely.

She cradled her son's head, "We must get Stormbreaker, it is your only chance".

PART 6: Snap Snap

Berk

10 AM

"SHIPS! SHIPS INBOUND!", yelled one of the guards on the wall, attracting the attention of everyone on the island.

Astrid and her friends were in the Great Hall, still discussing their plans when the call to arms came.

Snotlout looked at his friends, all looking around in the Hall when the horn blew, he looked to Astrid, now nodded.

She looked at the model, "Evacuate the children. Engage all defenses, and let's give them hell!".

Astrid and her friends grabbed their weapons, Fishlegs getting into his armor, Snotlout sliding on his sword gauntlets and Grimgnasher tooth gloves, the Twins grabbing their spears, Heather grabbing her breakable axe.

Toothless and the rest of the dragons also got into battle positions, Toothless' mist engulfing the ground around him while the Twins got on Barch, Fishlegs could not get on Meatlug, but they agreed to fight together.

Hookfang and Snotlout were together, while Stormfly and Windshear followed their riders.

Skullcrusher was with Stoick, acting as a rear guard of sorts, making sure no enemies looped around behind them.

Astrid and Heather ran to the wall, Toothless following, to see close to 80 ships landing at the beach, but no men or dragons getting off, but there was something huge in the water, but no one could tell what it was.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened, revealing a single woman, with a triple pronged spear, and a Wing Maiden chestplate.

Minden and the rest of the Wing Maidens, who were hidden on the mountain of Berk, glared daggers at Proxima as she walked up the beach to the wall, clearly seeing Heather and Astrid on the wall.

She stopped at the base of the wall, looking up at the Berkian and Berserker, who now noticed something on Proxima's back, but they couldn't tell what it was.

"Greetings, Heather and Astrid, I presume", she gave a mock bow, "Proxima Midnight, Loyal Servant to Drago Bludvist and-", she was cut off by Heather, "Demon of the Highlands, yes we know".

Proxima smirked, "Hmm, attentive girl, aren't you? If only Dagur had been as smart as you, perhaps we wouldn't have had to kill him and that scrawny lad, what was his name? Gasp, Useless-", "HICCUP! His name was Hiccup", yelled Astrid, Toothless roared with her.

Heather patted her on the back, "Leave now. Tell Drago all he shall get from here, is dust and blood!", a small cheer rose from the defending forces.

Proxima grinned, "Well, we have blood to spare", she raised her spear in the air, a horn sounding from the lead ship.

Off the ships, soldiers streamed to the beach followed by the armored dragons, but whatever was under the water wasn't moving, at all.

Heather and Astrid went wide eyed, estimating close to 10,000 soldiers were now disembarking, they ran off the wall, Toothless following them, to their friends, who could only hear the army outside.

Astrid stood in front of her friends, "We stand here today, on the edge of oblivion, at the end of our hope, the edge of our dreams. If ever during the battle, you need a reason to fight on, a reason to give it your all? You need only look to the one beside you, think of the children in the caves, hiding from the enemy. If you get kicked, kick them back. You get cut, cut their head off. If you get killed, walk it off", she turned to the wall, where the soldiers and dragons were attempting to break through.

"Dammit, Proxima is smarter than we thought. If only the dragons came, we could take them, she knows they need support", muttered Heather, who was twirling her axe around.

"Snotlout! Fly up, give us some info on what they're doing out there", said Astrid, to which the boy nodded before getting on his dragon and shooting upwards, seeing the sight outside the wall.

Hookfang looked down at Toothless, "Toothless, they're circling around!".

Snotlout yelled the same thing to Astrid, resulting in a sigh, "Astrid! If they circle around, nothing is protecting our rear!", shouted Fishlegs.

Heather grinned, "Then we keep them in front of us", Tuffnut looked at her, "And how do we do that?".

Astrid grinned, "Tuff, Ruff, take Barch and open the gate", Tuff and Ruff grinned "AT LAST! LET'S GO!".

The duo took off running to the wall, running to a switch with their dragon following.

They held the switch, "Okay, on the count of 3. 1, 2- HEY!", Tuff was interrupted when Ruff prematurely pulled down the switch, causing a section of the wall to open up.

The duo quickly got on their dragon before shooting up into the sky to escape the attackers.

Back with Astrid.

Astrid and Heather furrowed their brows, watching as The Twins strafe the attackers, before being inevitably shot down with Dragon Root, crashing into the enemy.

Astrid held her weapons, "CHARGE!", she shot forward, Heather following closely, leaving the rest of their friends in the dust, except for their dragons who joined them.

Fishlegs let out a cheer as he followed, Meatlug charging with him, the rest of the army charged.

Minden let out a cheer, the Wing Maidens diving off the mountain to attack Drago's ships, the rest of The Wing Maidens doing the same as they dove, dodging crossbow bolts on the way.

Heather and Astrid charged, before jumping into Drago's men, yelling as their cool blades made contact with warm flesh.

In seconds, the rest of their army joined, managing to cut a swathe through the enemy lines.

Fishlegs simply kicked people out of the way, Snotlout was able to fight with his gloves and gauntlets.

Toothless teleported repeatedly, sometimes cutting people in half when they got partly caught in his travels.

He did this while shooting off black fireballs at enemy dragons and men.

He saw Stormfly in trouble, surrounded by men who raised their swords to deliver the death blow.

Toothless roared before teleporting to them, kicking, biting and blasting away the enemy soldiers.

"Come on Stormy, this is no place to die".

Stoick and the rest of the men fought as vikings, cheering every kill as they went along.

The Twins double teamed soldiers many times their size, with Barch covering their back, they began making their way back to their friends.

The berkian dragons fought Drago's dragons and the fight was going well, our heroes keeping up the good fight, attacking from all angles, that was until it happened.

STORMBREAKER ISLE

"Carefully, we must get him to the hammer", said Valka as she directed Mala, who was using her magic to carry an unconscious and bleeding Hiccup through the caves and caverns of Stormbreaker Isle, looking for one cavern.

Hiccup's stomach wound had began leaking a mix of yellow pus and crimson blood, resulting in a grose light orange color.

After an hour of searching, they finally found it.

Sitting on a pedestal, bathed in sunlight, was Stormbreaker, a large yet lightweight blade and blunt sat at the end of a long yet thin wooden handle.

Next to it was a long stone slab with runes written across the top of it, clearly meant for a person to lie down on, that is what Mala did with Hiccup.

The moment Hiccup was placed on the pedestal,the runes began to glow blue, an almost electric blue.

Hiccup groaned in pain as the runes began to really burn, a blue line connecting it with Stormbreaker.

Hiccup's armor began to fade away, his wounds healed, and in their place came proper armor.

His arms began to get covered by many small diamond shaped pieces of armor, he gained a chest plate with 6 metal disks, no bigger that the bottom of a mug, and a red cape began to grow from that.

His legs gained armor, his crude prosthetic became solid metal, electric blue lines crossing it.

His skin gained blue lightning tattoos, and his hands began to spark electricity, hell, his muscles grew.

Lightning began shooting around the room, some bolts connecting Hiccup with Stormbreaker, others nearly striking his friends.

Valka created a protective shield around our heroes, but one strike from Hiccup's lightning shattered it, "He's too strong".

The slab Hiccup was on suddenly exploded in a blue electric explosion, causing him to wake up and scream.

Stormbreaker flew of it's pedestal and soared to Hiccup who caught it by the handle, electricity coursing through his veins.

Hiccup stretched, before inspecting himself, "Oh my thor, I'M THOR!", Hiccup threw Stormbreaker into the air before catching it.

Valka dropped the shield, the whole group walking up to Hiccup, "Enough play, we have a war to win", said Valka, who was spinning her staff around.

Hiccup grinned, "Agreed", he lifted his hammer, a rainbow light surrounding our heroes, before they disappeared.

BERK

The fight was going well, they were winning, but then a wild card came into play.

All of the sudden, Berk's dragons, (Except Toothless and the Wing Maidens) stopped fighting, their eyes turning into slits, before taking to the air and flying to the ships.

"MEATLUG!" "STORMFLY" "HOOKFANG" WINDSHEAR!" BARF" "BELCH!", the Berkians called to their dragons, but none would respond to their calls, instead joining the armored dragons in a flock above whatever was in the water.

The Berkians didn't have a lot of time to focus on that, they were still in a fight after all.

That was until Fishlegs stopped fighting and looked to the sky, "Oh shit".

There stood a titan of a dragon, black and red, with 2 massive ivory tusks protruding from the sides of a huge mouth, with dozens of spines travelling from it's face to it's tail.

The battle seemingly stopped as everyone looked up to the great Bewilderbeast, wide eyed in bothe awe and fear.

Proxima took this chance, telling her men to charge forward, which caught the Berkians by surprise as they were quickly overwhelmed.

Fishlegs was trying to fend off soldiers, who just tackled down his armor suit, leaving him defenseless and he tried to get them off.

Astrid and Heather were also tackled, trying to keep up the defense, Snotlout and the Twins were mostly fine.

A space was growing between the 2 armies as our heroes retreated, Toothless being the only one able to stop the horde of dragons, or their ice breathing Alpha.

The 10,000 attackers had dwindled to about 8,000, while our heroes were only at 3 quarters strength and wounded.

"Tear open the suit!", yelled one invader as he and his men began to grab at Fishleg's metal armor

"Crap there are too many of them!" he yelled while trying to get up, but a rainbow light filled the battlefield, drawing all attention towards it.

Something seemed to land in the light, before an axe came flying out, sparking electricity as it circled around, knocking the men off of Heather, Astrid and Fishlegs along with killing dozens of charging soldiers.

The hammer returned to the rainbow light, when it suddenly dissipated, revealing an angry Hiccup and friends, Hiccup covered in blue flames and electricity.

Mala was prepping her powers with Throk, Atali was loading her Grimbows and Valka was coursing power through her staff.

Astrid couldn't believe her eyes as he ran forward, hsi friends following, "BRING ME DRAGO!".

The skies darkened as Hiccup jumped upwards, calling down lightning as he slammed his axe into the ground, sending a giant blue shockwave around him, like a mix between a Catastrophic Quaken and Skrill, electrocuting all in his path.

Astrid and the rest of our heroes followed suit, Atali retaking command of the Wing Maidens, while Mala did the same with the Defenders of the Wing.

(Immigrant Song begins to play)

Hiccup swung his hammer, striking one man with the blunt, but still shattering his skull.

He then punched a dragon in the face, knocking it out cold, before spinning around to deliver a kick to another soldier.

He quickly came face to face with a Skrill, who roared in challenge, before sending a beam of lightning at Hiccup.

Hiccup returned with his own stream of lightning, and they met in probably the biggest explosion seen on Berk, it shattered houses, disintegrated Drago's men and killed some dragons.

The Skrill never stood a chance.

Hiccup saw some of DRago's men escaping onto a ship that the Wing Maidens were trying to destroy, so he helped out.

He spun his hammer, allowing him to fly, before rocketing straight through the entrance, bowing up everything in sight, and coming out of a crack in the hull, observing the obliterated warship.

He heard something behind him, and turned to be blasted by a wave ove ice, sending him flying back into the town center, anding with Astrid and Toothless.

He quickly got up, getting the crushing hugs from his friends, the classic, 'I thought you were dead'.

"So, what have you been up to? You're late", asked Astrid, blocking a strike from one soldier, Hiccup swung his axe at a soldier before responding, "Oh you know, catching up with mom, and a chief is never late. Everyone else is just early!", he pointed to Valka, who was using her magic to grab and hold down some dragons and soldiers.

"That's your mom?", she asked, before blocking a strike with her shield, "Yeah, but it won't be like that if we don't free those dragons from big, scaly and ugly over there", he gestured to the Bewilderbeast, who was still ordering around dragons.

"And how do you plan to take out the biggest dragon ever?", asked Astrid, Hiccup thought for a second, noting Toothless' new powers and state.

"Ever heard the tale of Jonah?".

Later

Hiccup was on Toothless' back, the 2 diving towards the Bewilderbeast, "This is a really bad idea", mutters Toothless, "I heard that!" said Hiccup, "And I agree, but this is all I got. Oh, and I can't understand you, I just guessed you said that, you overgrown salamander".

Toothless slapped him with one of his frills.

They were now 100 feet from the Bewilderbeast, "This is gonna hurt", said Hiccup right before they enacted their plan, the beast shot a stream of ice at them, which Hiccup effortlessly blocked with his hammer, before they found themselves in the jaws of the beast, travelling down it's neck.

On the outside it looked like they had died, that was until a lightning bolt connected with the beast, several of them in fact.

The bolts travelled down the beast, while black mist seeped from the wounds, the beasts back suddenly exploded in blue and black, ausingit to cry in pain as Toothless and Hiccup flew out of the hole, hovering above the wounded beast.

But the bastard still has some juice in him, as the Bewilderbeast turns around, preparing to send a blast of ice at our heroes.

Hiccup and Toothless roll to the left, dodging the ice, before Hiccup jumped off his friend's back and dove down to the Bewilderbeast, "LIGHTS OUT!", Hiccup swung Stormbreaker at the dragon's head, resulting in a sickening crunching sound as it's head turned 180 degrees around before snapping and falling off.

As the head hit the ground, a huge dust cloud was sent up, blinding everyone on the ground, including Proxima Midnight, who stopped killing and freezing soldiers, instead opting to cover her eyes.

The dragons, previously under Drago's control now became free, opting to attack Drago's men instead.

Proxima watched as Astrid and Heather walked up to her, weapons in hands, glaring daggers at her, Heather spinning her breakable axe around while Astrid just raised her shield.

"Ah, Astrid and Heather. Looks like we have a little girls fight going on here", sneered Proxima, who pointed her spear at the duo.

"Yep, we're the warriors who will finally beat you", said Astrid, to which Proxima laughed, "I don't see warriors, I see dead girls".

Proxima charged forward, stabbing forward her spear, that Astrid blocked with her shield, before chopping upwards with her axe, which Proxima blocked with her spear.

Sparks fell to the ground as Astrid and Proxima went at it, Heather trying to help where she could, but this really was a fight between Astrid and Proxima.

The tide turned when Proxima kicked Astrid's chest, sending the girl flying back and into the ground.

Proxima followed up with a jump and stab maneuver, wanting to bury her spear in Astrid's center, but was stopped by a certain Berserker, "Hello, Proxy", Heater twisted her axe, working the spear from Proxima's grip, with the weapon lodging itself in the ground.

Heather grinned before going into the attack, swinging one end of her axe before breaking it in half and striking with the other end, causing Proxima to jump and twist mid air, getting between to 2 blades to deliver a devastating kick to Heather's face, before opening her hand, allowing her spear to rocket back to her, thanks to magnets in her hands.

Heather barely managed to block a powerful swing, sparks slightly burning her face as her axe met her enemy's spear.

Proxima jumped up, avoiding an axe swing, before kicking Heather's chest, sending her sprawling onto the ground, left at the Highlander's mercy.

Proxima was about to deliver the death blow when red mist surrounded her, lifting her off the ground.

Mala revealed herself, walking next to Heather, "Time for you to return home", she said as Mala sent Proxima flying through the air, past the horizon and far from the Archipelago, the demon lady screaming the whole time.

Astrid walked up to Mala, panting, "What were you doing this whole time?".

Valka

Valka, Stoick, Fishlegs, Snotlout, The Twins, Atali and Hiccup were fighting together with their dragons, tearing apart all who stood against them, letting out a thunderous cheer when the rest of Drago's forces began to retreat.

The defenders of Berk were cheering, already celebrating.

Stoick was kissing Valka, Snotlout was jumping in joy, Fishlegs was hugging Meatlug and the twins were headbutting each other, all around everyone was celebrating.

Hiccup was kissing Astrid, petting Toothless and in general celebrating their win, that was until Mala spotted something in the distance.

The unmistakable silhouette of a Timberjack, with a human figure on it's back.

"Drago", muttered Hiccup, who hopped on Toothless, the 2 of them rocketing out to greet Drago.

The rest of our heroes stayed on the ground, knowing that the fight could go south very quickly..

Hiccup and Toothless rocketed forward, their signature banshee like cry cutting through the air as Toothless fired a black plasma blast at Drago, who threw his own fireball at it.

The 2 blasts met in a huge explosion, engulfing the Timberjack, Drago and Hiccup.

The Timberjack disintegrated thanks to the blasts heat, Hiccup got blown into the mountain, several boulders falling on him, Toothless got blown straight to our heroes, his legs and right wing shattering as he made contact with hard ground, and Drago casually landed inside Berk's walls.

Drago almost grinned at the state his prey, Toothless, was in, the fear, pain and anger etched on to the Night Fury's features, and the crooked angle his wing bent at in the middle.

Drago began walking forward, the few men of his remaining keeping the defending forces busy, as Drago went to collect his prize.

Fishlegs charged first, the dragons hanging back to defend Toothless, Fishlegs sent a metallic punch to Drago, who caught the arm, before melting the metal, tearing off the limb and freezing the suit.

Atali charged forward, firing off bolts as she flew forward, only to be met with a blast of Drago's flames, sending her and her Razorwhip sprawling onto the ground.

Throk and Mala were next, Mala trying to hold Drago in place while Throk tried to batter him with speedy punches, but Drago swatted Throk away with his metal arm, a metallic clang resounding from the attack, before electrocuting Mala with a bolt of lightning, knocking her out.

Valka and Stoick were next, with the Chief being punched out cold, Valka threw a red sparkling rope at Drago, wrapping around his arm, but it was snapped, Drago sending a wave of fire her way.

Valka collected the flames in a ball, which she released at Drago, with this last one blocking it with an ice wall, before collecting his lightning powers and sending them at Valka.

Valka put up her staff, blocking the lightning, but the staff soon began to crack, before exploding in a mix of blue and orange energy, sending Valka shooting back.

Astrid, Heather and Snotlout attacked now, Astrid swing ehr axe at Drago's ehad,, which was dodged before being returned with a metallic punch to the face, and a broken nose.

Heather used her twin axe mode to cut into Drago's chest, but her blade sank maybe half a centimeter in, before she was unceremoniously grabbed and thrown to the nearest house, crashing through the wall.

Snotlout, The Twins and their dragon were all that stood in Drago's way now.

Snotlout sent a punch to Drago's head, his claws slicing into the man's tanned skin, before sending a punch to Drago's gut.

Drago returned with a punch from his metal hand, which Snotlout caught with both of his gloved hands, trembling as they held back Drago's enhanced strength, Snotlout roaring as he held Drago back.

But Drago took him out with a punch to the chest, and some broken ribs.

The Twins charged Drago, Tuffnut swung the mace end of his spear at Drago's head, successfully knocking the man back, before kneeling to allow his sibling to jump on his back and into the air, to deliver a brutal axe chop to the madman's shoulder, the axe sinking several centimeters in, before Drago grabbed it at threw it, along with Ruffnut, 10 feet back.

Ruff hit the ground hard, her arm bending back as it snapped and her screaming out in pain.

"RUFFNUT!", yelled Tuff, worry turning to anger against Drago, before he swung his mace at the madman's head again, with Drago dodging, but Tuffnut then sent a stab towards Drago

's left leg.

The strike hit home, Drago screaming in pain as the spear tip tore through his flesh, before exiting on the opposite side of his leg, coated crimson.

Tuff grinned, but the grin faded when Drago kicked him back, before grabbing the spear and yanking it out of his leg.

Tuffnut was on his back, laying down on the ground with Drago's foot on his right side of his chest.

Drago twirled the spear hybrid around, "Nice weapon, but you hurt me with it. Now I'm going to hurt you", he was about to give the death blow when Barf and Belch attacked Drago, roaring in anger.

Drago simply spun the mace into the Zippleback's twin heads, before stabbing the spear into Tuffnut's chest, a sickening wet crunch sound being the outcome, followed by a yell of pain as Tuffnut's lungs and heart were nearly obliterated.

Ruffnut was silent, watching blood seep from her sibling's mouth, before Drago tore the spear out, dropping it on the ground.

"TUFFNUT!", yelled Ruffnut in despair, the rest of our heroes being silent as they saw their friend begin to bleed into a pool of crimson.

Ruffnut instantly grabbed her spear in ewhr single unbroken ar, and charged Drago, Barf and Belch charging with her.

She managed to stab Drago's metal arm, but the spear broke on contact before a blast of heat hit her, sending Ruffnut flying backwards.

Drago grabbed both of Barf and Belch's necks, suffocating them before the twin headed beast fell to the ground, unconscious.

Stormfly, Sleuther, Windshear, Meatlug, Hookfang and Toothless opened fire on Drago, who made a shield of ice, blocking the shots.

Hookfang charged forward, but was met with a blast of lightning, followed by Windshear and Sleuther.

Windshear was punched to the side by a metal hand, while Sleuther's signature triple tails were caught and snapped off.

Meatlug and Skullcrusher charged now, trying to hold off Drago.

Toothless looked at Stormfly,"Stormfly, destroy it", he asked.

Stormfly gave him a quizzical look, "What?", she asked, but she knew what he was asking for.

"Please, destroy the stone", he asked, Stormfly shaking her head, "No, no, no, I can't do it, that will kill you!".

"And if you don't do it, he will kill us all. Please, you have the hottest breath in the dragon world, only you can do it", Toothless had tears forming in his eyes, Meatlug being brought down with a powerful punch, leaving only Skullcrusher.

Stormfly closed her eyes, trying to blink away the tears that were forming, before turning to Toothless, "Okay, just know that I love you", she opened her jaw, shooting a concentrated stream of Magnesium Fire at the black gem in Toothless' forehead, but the flames were of course injuring the Night Fury.

Toothless groaned as he felt himself grow weaker, as the gem in his forehead began to buckle under the heat, sadly this is about the time that Drago knocked out Skullcrusher and began walking to the last 2 heroes standing.

Stormfly continued her flames, simultaneously flinging tail spikes at Drago, which slowed him down, barely.

Toothless looked at Stormfly, his eyes showing utter pain and sorrow, "Stormy, remember, I chose this, so that you can live, because I love you", Stormfly nodded, tears evaporating due to the heat of her flames.

Toothless closed his eyes as he felt the stone and his life force near a breaking point, but the flames stopped suddenly, instead replaced with the cries of pain, distinct to a Nadder, to Stormfly.

Drago had released a stream of Lightning and Flames at Stormfly, burning her scales and sending her rolling across the ground, several meters back.

Toothless looked at Drago, hate poisoning his gaze, he tried to fire a blast, but found himself too weak to do so.

Drago grinned, placing his right foot on the Night Fury's head, before grasping the gem with his metal arm, and pulling.

Toothless' cries of pain resounded as the gem began to give way, the light in his eyes began to dim as his power got lower, his struggles became less erratic, and his hope disappeared.

With one last tug, the gem was torn from Toothless' forehead, the Night Fury's jet black scales instantly dimming to a muted grey, his eyes losing all color, the mist that had seeped from his nose now stopped leaking and his muscles started loosening as the last Night Fury, died.

Drago grinned, attaching the black stone to his metal arm, shivering as his veins flashed black, and he felt what ultimate power feels like, laughing like a maniac.

His laugh was cut with a loud yell, "DRAGO!", he looked up to see Hiccup diving towards him, anger in his eyes.

Drago instantly fired a beam of flames, ice, lightning and black energy at the boy, but it was blocked by Stormbreaker, nearing Drago until a flash of blinding white light engulfed them.

When the light faded, Drago was met with unbearable pain in his chest, looking down to see Stormbreaker, embedded ten inches into his chest cavity, and an angry Hiccup holding the axe.

Hiccup pushed the axe more, causing Drago to scream in pain.

Hiccup punched his face once, blue electricity boosting it, "THAT'S FOR DAGUR!", punched him again, "THAT'S FOR TUFF!", he then pushed the axe in more, "THAT'S FOR THE BERSERKERS!", he then pulled back his fist, blue electricity sparking from it, "AND THIS IS FOR TOOTHLESS!", he punched Drago's face, shattering his nose and teeth, as well as giving him a hell of a black eye, "Now, what are your last words?".

Drago looked at Hiccup, wheezing, "You *wheeze* should have aimed *gasp* for… the… head!", Drago raised his metal arm, before snapping his fingers.

PART 7: The Sacrifice

Dust, dust engulfed the air.

The dust of loss, but mixed with the dust of victory.

Like some twisted mosaic of a landscape, the mountains of dead, the rivers of blood, the air clouded with dust, and swords, sticking from the ground like great trees.

The chirping of birds would have been replaced with the sobbing of survivors, as the greek saying goes, 'To save our kin, the debt must be paid with the death cries of 10,000 men, and a tidal wave of hero's blood'.

Astrid sat there, on her knees, her eyes closed, clutching the cold metal object in her hands.

The cries of Ruffnut, mourning over her falling sibling were not heard by her, all Astrid could hear, was his voice.

Like a whisper in the wind, so close, yet so far.

The odd sensation of weight in her lap being removed, as she traced the light blue lines on the metal object, on the metal prosthetic.

She could hear the labored breaths of Valka behind her, she could hear the depressed squawks and cries of the other dragons as they crouched over Toothless, but she could still hear his voice.

Her mind replayed the events that had just happened, the sorrow, the brief feeling of joy, before heartbreak.

The events that lead to the death, of Hiccup Haddock.

Earlier

A blinding white light engulfed all of Berk, it's residents bracing themselves for possible death, saying goodbyes to their loved ones.

But the light instantly faded, a banshee wail replacing it with pure golden light.

Astrid covered her eyes, the spot Hiccup had been standing only moments before shining like the sun.

When the light faded, it revealed Drago's body, his steaming and burnt metal arm, with Hiccup holding Drago's snapping hand.

It was now that Astrid noticed Drago's skin cracking, the cuts glowing golden as they spread up his arms, Drago screaming, "HOW? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! NO ONE CAN SURVIVE THE HEARTS UNLESS THEY ARE A GOD!".

Hiccup let go of Drago, his hand shuddering as he tried to contain the golden energy he had absorbed, "You said it yourself Drago, I am a god", he opened his hand, golden bands of energy shooting forward and consuming Drago, his legs turning to dust, blowing with the wind.

Drago would have been screaming, if he hadn't been laughing at the sight of Hiccup's right hand, his fingers also turning into dust, "You beat me at a sacrifice, Hiccup! Was it worth it?!".

Hiccup didn't answer, he couldn't, his body was screaming in pain as Drago's head finally corroded away, the 4 gems dusting with him.

Hiccup gulped, looking at his hand, which was halfway gone, golden cracks mapping across the pale skin of his arm, his once spotless armor, now covered in blood, dirt, broken and bent.

Stormbreaker sat in his left hand, which wa slowly degrading.

Hiccup stumbled back, a clang resounding as Stormbreaker fell from his degrading hand and struck the stone ground.

He fell backwards, into the waiting arms of Astrid, who helped him to the ground, crying over the sight of him.

Hiccup gulped, trying to gather his breath to speak.

His family and friends gathered around, noticing his hands, "I'm, sorry", choked out Hiccup.

His prosthetic clattered to the ground as his stump began to fade.

"I tried, but an eye for an eye", Hiccup gave a weak chuckle, at least his sense of humor was still intact.

Stock nodded, "Your sacrifice will be remembered forever. Your name will be an honored one, and will forever belong to the greatest son a father could ever ask for".

Hiccup nodded, "Mom, the day I found you again, is one of the greatest of my life".

He now looked at a crying Astrid, he lifted lifted his slowly fading arm, wiping away her tears, "Stop crying, angel. You're still as beautiful as the day you found out about Toothless, and I will always love you" Hiccup's eyes began darkening over as his torso began to fade, "I'm sorry, but I'll be with Toothless soon", he relaxed, his head corroding away, dust to be blown away by the sea breeze that now blew across the battlefield.

Behind her, Astrid could hear Ruffnut and Tuffnut, "Sorry sis, I guess my time's up. I loved our time together, blowing things up, playing pranks, worshiping Loki. But I guess I'm gonna see Loki too, huh", said Tuffnut, who let out a weak chuckle, before coughing on some blood.

Ruff smiled, her tears glistening, "Yeah, show him how we Thorstons do mischief".

Tuff smiled, "Sure thing, sister. Please take care of Belch for me, I'd hate to see him sad from my place in Valhalla, promise me that.", his eyes began to droop,"Please".

Ruffnut nodded, "I promise", Tuffnut smiled, but his chest stopped rising, and his body went limp.

He died, with a smile on his face, and a hole in his chest.

Ruffnut instantly began sobbing, Barf and Belch joining in.

1 Week later

Drago's men had retreated, but there were no cheers of victory that night, no songs sung, nor any great feast.

For their dead, were beyond the count of grief.

Alvin had succumbed to a stab wound, Minded had died from an arrow in her chest, Camicazi was blown up by a Nightmare, half of the Defenders of the Wing were dead, 3 quarters of the Wing Maidens.

The Bog Burglars had lost an heir, and the Berserkers had lost their tribe.

That night, Astrid tossed and turned in her bed, sleep evading her as her eyes stayed locked on one object, one metal leg, with lightning blue stripes criss crossing it.

Astrid closed her red, puffy eyes, sore from the hours she had spent crying over the death of her friends, of her boyfriend.

That night, and every night after, it seemed the very gods were crying, as a heavy rain battered Berk.

But atop the mountain, sat Stormbreaker, it's handle buried into the ground, as 10 dragons had lifted it up, a stone pedestal with a message written before it.

'When faced with oblivion, Hiccup Haddock The Third laid down his life, so that others could live. Let his name be sang with love and fury, so that we may hear it again, rise from the depths of Valhalla, and know that you've taken your rightful place, at the table of heroes. In remembrance of all those brave souls who laid down their own lives, so that we may live ours. Those who charged the enemy this day are heroes, those who fell, are legends. And will be remembered for eternity, as this was a true, Infinity War'.

THE END


End file.
